i never meant too hurt you
by cerina smuin
Summary: Just a fluffy romantic Gruvia one shot! Hope you like it read and review please!


**Hey everyone this is a one shot I have been working on it just sort of came too me. I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail even though I so wish I did.**

Grays POV

I walked to the guild smiling.

' Today is going to be an interesting day ' I thought yo myself. Its gorgeous outside the sun shining in the clear blue sky not a cloud in sight it would of been hot except for the swift wind that swept across me cooling me down. I sighed happy and content, then felt a familiar presence behind me I spun around in time to see a blue haired girl ducking behind a corner.

' Juvia' I thought to myself and my heart Fluttered despite myself. It had been doing it for s while now but I refused to act on it because she loved me so much and if I told her and it turned out to be a phase it would break her heart and I couldn't do that to her. So I kept her at a distance rejecting her, ignoring her more than i used too, and even snapped at her which I would always regret, but it was for her own good . When I finally arrived at the guild I slowly walked in and sat down next to Freed who was having a conversation with that hot head Natsu.

" Well hello to you too ice princess" Natsu said trying to piss me off but I ignored I'm and something about my face must off tipped him off because he just snorted and went back to talking with Freed. I just sat there staring at the door waiting for the blue headed beauty.I didn't wait long before the door slowly creaking open to reveal her mesmerizing figure, She was wearing her normal outfit with her hair loose around her shoulders and man did she look gorgeous. She looked around and when she saw me she smiled and walked slowly over and leaned against the wall behind me. Man did I wanna jump up and kiss her.

"Ice pick could never beat me " Natsu said looking at me with a smug look on his face. Then her Sweat voice washed over me making me stiffen slightly.

"Juvia thinks Gray-s -" she said before I cut her off. I know its rude but if I didn't do something it would of ended badly .

"Lucy!" Calling the the beautiful blonde mage. Juvia stood straight up looking me and approaching girl. Then she looked down and swiftly left the guild I felt horrible but I was doing it for her.

"Yes Gray? " Lucy said. Shit I forgot I called her over.

"Will you please take hot head out on a quest so he will shut the hell up!" I asked her. She just rolled her eyex and turned running out the guild doors as Natsu and I started to fight.

Juvias POV

I stood outside the guild for a moment tears running down my face, the next thing I knew someone was hugging me I looked down to long blonde hair of Lucy. I know I should be mad at her, but I really the hug she was giving me. She pulled back slowly and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Juvia" she said quietly.

"It's ok... Juvia is... Juvia is happy for you" I said looking down.

"No!" She shouted "there is nothing going on between us I love Natsu" she said quickly like she thought i would stop her.I smiled slightly looking up at her.

"I have an idea!"Lucy suddenly shouted "let's go get makeovers and change our looks, it may give us a confidence boots." She said looking at me for approval.I nodded slowly and smiled at her. We were off . We shopped all day and we went to and did our hair I got a strip of black in my hair and Lucy got a strip of pink in hers and we got matching white french tip nails.I was feeling really good tomorrow was going to be different, I was going to be different.

Grays POV

I needed to see her I needed to talk to her, and all the way to the guild I looked for her, but nothing. When I reached the guild I walked inside hoping that she was already there but to no avail she was no where to be seen and I was starting to get worried.I sat at my own table and just watched the door I never looked away even when flame brain tried to start a fight so he left me alone.

It seemed like hours went by before the door swung open and I swear everyone stopped and stared. In walked Juvia and Lucy side by side with almost the exact same outfit on, they were wearing crop tops juvias was blue and Lucy was pink and they had a black fairytail sign on them , with short shorts on Lucys were jean and Juvias were white, and they were both wearing black combat boots. They had their hair pulled back in curly ponytails and as they moved I realized Juvia had a black strip in her hair and Lucy had a pink strip. They both looked amazing but I couldn't take my eyes off Juvia, she looked soo amazing . I waited for her to come sit or stand by me but she never even looked my way, a lump formed in my throat when I saw her sit next to Lucy at the bar to talk to Mira. I swallowed hard hoping she would glance at me, but her and Lucy were joined at the hip never leaving each others side. Finally I couldn't take it I stood and was knocked over by a gust of wind created by a certain salmon headed boy as he ran past me, I heard the door slam, and looked up to see Lucy was gone and Juvia was laughing her head off, Slowing she stopped shook her head and got up and left the guild.

'Finally' I thought as I got up and followed her out.

She wasn't very far ahead off me so I caught up easily , grabbing her hand and spinning her around, caudimg her to gasp.

"Gray! You scared me!"she screamed.

My eyes widened as I realized she didn't call me Gray-sama and they got even bigger when I realized shr wasn't speaking in third person. I was extremely flustered, I looked at her and she smiled.

"What do you think? Do I look good?" It was an simple question that sent my mind spinning.

"I... ummm... you... ugghh...you look...ahhh!"I said spinning around.

"Gray?" She said touching my back with a gentle hand but it was too much.

"Juvia!"I said spinning around with my hand raised, I didn't mean To yell it just happened. She flinched and took a step back hanging her head low. Shock and sadness washed over me.

"Did you think I would hurt you?!" I yelled

"No not physically" she said with her head still low.

"Not mentally either!" I said almost whining.

Then she said three words that shattered my heart.

"You already do"she said spinning around and looking up at the sky " every time you ignore me, every time you push me away, interrupt me, snap at me, make a move on another girl, it hurts so bad and I know you don't mean to but

That was it I had heard enough. I spun her around and kissed her gently at first but when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. He was out of breath all too soon and pulled away slowly looking in her eyes.

"I love you Juvia and I never meant to hurt you I pushed you away because I was scared my feelings would change and that you would get hurt but I can't do it anymore and i'm sure they won't change."I said talkomg fast so wouldn't pull away." I never meant to hurt you"

Her eyes were wide as she seemed to search mine then she pulled me close kissing me passionatly, then pulled away leaning her head to the side.

" Juvia loves you too Gray-sama."


End file.
